


夹缝

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万现pa 职场新人与他年轻有为的上司
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 10





	夹缝

十代回去以后，越想越不对劲，洗澡的时候用力搓了好久，搓到下面又硬邦邦的，射了一次才算完。

等他湿淋淋地坐回床上，已经接近十点钟了，饭也没吃，工作群里的消息也没来得及回。

他看了一眼又一眼，确信在自己离开的半小时里没有收到新的好友申请，不知不觉松了口气。

不管怎么说，他还是不想失去工作，虽然离家很远，早晚高峰挤车很累。前不久他还打算等转正了就在公司附近租个房子，不然每天通勤好几个小时，回家收拾收拾就该睡觉了，就连朋友叫他一起打游戏都被他搪塞过去好几次。

或者之后去学个车，他想。

电梯门一打开，十代吓了一跳，本来不想上去的，可后面的人推着他，把他赶上去，他就只好硬着头皮站在他面前。电梯里人很多，他们几乎脸贴着脸。万丈目没什么表情，像他第一眼见的那样。那时候他来面试，万丈目坐在长桌最边上，中途接了个电话先走了。

往外走的时候他下意识地缩脖子，好像万丈目真会凑到他耳边吹气，像昨天晚上那样。他警惕着，恨不得把衬衫的领子竖起来，万丈目在他脖子上咬出了吻痕，可是一点都不疼，要不是昨天洗完澡照镜子看见了，不知道他要大大方方顶着它晃悠多久。

上午不太忙，带他的前辈出去了，他就整理些数据，鼠标点来点去，点进一个黄网。页头是肉体，泛着油光，丰满得快要溢出来，他看了好久才发现那是乳房，不是挨干时一抖一抖的白屁股。估计比万丈目的屁股更有手感，十代抓着鼠标，乱七八糟地想。

一天下来相安无事，他时不时向那间办公室瞟，每当有人进出都要抬头张望好一会。等了一天也没见万丈目有所表态，没请他进去喝茶，更没在私下里联系他；这年头连炮友都要在网络上虚情假意地来往来往，万丈目这样冷淡，与他碰面的次数都屈指可数。

又过了一周他才反应过来：我这是被职场霸凌了，他对我进行了最不堪的性骚扰。

他才从象牙塔里出来没多久，很多事都只是听人说说，从没想过这种恶劣的事发生在自己身上。主要是觉得万丈目长得不像坏人，平心而论颜值上乘，从小到大应该都属于抢手货的范畴；更何况自己也没吃亏，想想还怪不好意思的，虽然万丈目先生强硬归强硬，可就结果而言他却是被抱的那一个。

十代倒也不是对这些边缘东西完全没了解，和男人搞不是什么隐晦的事，这都二十一世纪了，男同性恋著作早就能明摆着放在书店的热销窗口。

他唯一想不明白的就是万丈目为什么偏要难为他，一次就算了，昨天已经是第二次了，说凑巧也不能那么巧。喘得倒是比上次更放得开了，还知道他叫十代——一边扭着腰吞他下面那玩意，一边伏在耳边念他名字，火热的吻与火热的小穴把他榨得一滴不剩。

他这是拿转正的名额压制我吗？吃饭的时候十代旁敲侧击地问了问同期进来的实习生，男孩推了推眼镜：“其实我哥和我说只要没犯什么大错，跟下来一两个项目的，都能转正。没有面试时候说的那么难。”

十代有点懂了，刚要和他说些“朋友的故事”，一抬头看见万丈目站在面前，顿时没声了。

万丈目说：“你哥叫你下午开个实习证明转去他那边。”

十代啊了一声，意识到他没在和自己说话，又泄气地低下头，用勺子捣碎了土豆块，再缓慢地送入口中咀嚼。

翔却伸着脖子说：“什么意思？”

“就是让你到他那边实习。”万丈目说，“不过他应该没时间带你。”

他这一副公事公办的态度，让十代对这段短暂的友谊产生一种难以名状的悲伤感。虽然不至于沦落到自己吃饭的地步——自己吃饭也没什么不好，上周他还参与了同事间的酒局，不过酒量实在不好，只能端着气泡水坐在一边听八卦。

万丈目走了，翔还恍恍惚惚的，盘子里的饭也没吃完。也不知道他怎么找到你的，十代一边嘀咕一边从他盘里夹走配菜，难得丸腾翔没管他，可怎么吃怎么觉得没味。

下午他被前辈带出去一起拜访合作友商，没赶上给翔送行。坐在前辈的副驾上他忽然问：“万丈目先生到底是个什么职位？”

三泽转头瞅了瞅他：“我俩的顶头上司。”

“那翔他哥哥呢？”

“分公司的，他俩职位差不多，都挺厉害的。”他感慨道，“哎呀，年轻有为，真好啊。”

十代在安全带底下扭动两下，没声了。三泽又说：“其实我和万丈目是同学，噢，也不算是同学吧，就是一个学校毕业的，我俩同一届。”

“——不会吧？”

“看不出来？”

十代摇头，又笑嘻嘻地补充道：“不是说你显老，是真没看出来。”

“你怎么突然对他这么感兴趣，我记得刚带你的时候有给你讲过上头这几个领导的来历，你倒是什么都没记住。”

“哎呀，这不是问到翔的哥哥，顺便捎他一下嘛。”

三泽也不起疑。他算是比较了解万丈目的人了，平时在电梯里打个照面还能互相点个头，公司外的酒局也一块喝过酒。万丈目比他能喝，当时吹牛说从小家里就培养他喝酒，三泽听了一个劲地翻白眼：就你那优等生模样还天天喝酒？

十代说：“我明白了，他是那种欺男霸女却学习很好、人模人样的小混混。”

三泽也跟着想了想，点点头：“也差不多，不过这几年沉稳了不少，也挺好的。”

以权谋私强暴实习生算沉稳吗，十代想了想。可是三泽前辈一副钢铁直男的模样，跟他说了他也不会懂，也许还会兴致勃勃问他男人与男人到底要怎么搞。

这天回去他与朋友连麦打游戏，手机响了，害得他手忙脚乱去沙发缝里摸手机。约翰在那边笑他：“你这是找女朋友了？之前手机在边上那么响你可都是当没听见的。”

十代一看果真是办公室里一个女孩给他发消息，问他周五晚上有没有时间大家一起唱歌喝酒吃饭。十代看着名字对不上她的脸，往上翻了翻聊天记录才想起原来是平时经常组织大家一起去喝酒的小姑娘。也不知道她怎么这么能喝，小嘴叨叨叨的，好像有说不完的八卦。

于是十代撂下手机：“要真是女朋友就好了。”

约翰一听，立刻来了精神：“我们十代这是有看上的女孩子了？来给大伙说说，让我们帮你规划规划——啊，虽然我也没追过人啊，但我拒绝别人告白可是有一套，我可以帮你在这个角度分析分析。”

十代想了想，现下这情况也不好说。我被我上司给强暴了——也不对，我上司恶言恶语逼我和他做爱，可这话怎么说都表现不出万丈目那恶言恶语的万分之一。于是他发愁地叹了口气。

周五下班前例行会议，十代坐在后面好几排，分不到桌子，就把笔记本摊在腿上发呆。万丈目坐在会议桌首位听人汇报工作，签字笔在手里转来转去，十代从人挤人的脑袋缝里窥见他。

他很少在这种整体会议上难为人，但也没什么夸奖，可能都是在私底下联系的。十代觉得这样挺好，上次他手机响了也没见万丈目瞥他一眼，后来想起大概是他坐得太远，被前排的人挡住了，所以万丈目没在意。

喝酒的地方离公司不远，上次赶在周五的聚餐结束得太晚，他直接跟着翔回家住了一晚上。可这次没人能搭他一程，十代时不时地掏出手机看时间，坐也坐不住，总怕错过了末班车。

早乙女看出他的心不在焉，端着酒杯挤到他旁边：“十代害怕自己回家？没关系哦，你看我们几个哥哥姐姐家里都有空位的。”

三泽扯她胳膊：“人家十代还是小处男，别逗他了。”

“怎么又有你的事，”她转移了目标，不依不饶，连啤酒沫子都要甩出来，“你家不是有母老虎吗，啊？还不赶紧回去？凑我们年轻人的场？”

“说我就是老年人了，万丈目来的时候你不还拽着他一起醉生梦死吗。”

一听见他们聊起万丈目，十代就不自觉地竖起耳朵。其实他也没那么好奇，可总是有说不清的鼓动，想听听他的风流韵事，听那些三泽在车上没与他说过的。

小姑娘笑了一声：“人家是黄金单身，和你不一样，你这有家室了就少在外面晃悠到这么晚。”

她比十代还矮半头，这一挤过来眨巴眨巴眼，更像是个没毕业的女学生。十代语塞，只敢盯着自己冰冰凉的手指甲——其实也不是紧张，就是多一事不如少一事，听他们聊天挺好玩的，他还挺好奇刚才三泽给别人没讲完的那个故事。

他周末不需要加班，便没有合适的借口先走一步。趁着去洗手间的工夫，十代给翔发短信，我赶不上末班车了，可以去你家借住一晚吗。前前后后加了不少感谢与敬语，等了几分钟没回复，他正犹豫要不要直接拨通电话，那边就给他打回来了。

翔说没问题，我去把客卧收拾一下，不过今天我哥在家，你穿不了他的拖鞋。

末了又说，其实万丈目家比较近一些。

这样的骚扰持续了两个月，几乎每周都有一次，偶尔有两次；他记不清了。又不是什么好事。万丈目待他的态度还是那样普通，偶尔打了照面也当没看见，他反倒还要恭敬地向他问好。

——明明他昨天被我操得眼角都红了，指甲快把我衬衫挠烂了。十代感到愤懑。

一开始他们还是在他的办公室里做，反锁了门，十代被他按在座椅上，然后他再坐上来。后来干脆就在无人的公共区域做，在游城十代的工位上，他坐在桌沿任他舔玩自己柔软湿润的小穴。

十代把签字笔插进去的时候万丈目会吸气，而后更难耐地用膝盖磨蹭他的脸颊，或是轻踩他的裤裆。万丈目在性爱中不喜欢说话，只用肢体语言来诱导他，好像长着嘴只是用来喘气，或者悄悄地、以谁也听不见的声音叫他十代。

十代试着吻他，却被他抬手挡住了。那个仓皇的吻贴在他的手心，迅速地枯萎了。万丈目眼中流转的理智与从容就像当头对他浇下的沸水，十代发觉自己的年轻，还有与这年轻如影相随的莽撞与单纯。

那天结束后万丈目叫他先走，哑着嗓子说不出话，有气无力地冲他摆摆手就当是道别。十代站在门口看了他好一会，看他刚好被头顶的灯光笼罩，像一座孤岛，周围是张牙舞爪的黑暗。

他们本来就是为了做爱方便才留下那排的灯。被这灯一照，十代心里忽然缺了一块。

被派遣外出不用回来打卡的下午，他总会感到一种从铁栏杆中望见青天的惆怅。

他想见他又不想见他。他们每次做爱都有相当巧合的成分。当他有意无意地留到最后、擦着桌子与同事告别时，当他拎着小喷壶站在以灯火与遥远星光为帷幕的黑漆漆傍晚里，所幸万丈目也不会让他等太久，连做爱也是速战速决。

其实十代觉得自己挺持久，进步也很大，也不知道万丈目高潮时的表情里有几分是装的。

他也在努力维持这段亲密关系，虽然两人都没有提起。而每到那时，只剩他们二人的傍晚时刻，常常盘桓于胸中的苦恼便一瞬间云开月明。

而没做那些事的晚上，挤在晚高峰的电车里，他浑浑噩噩地闻着车厢里杂乱的味道，竟然有一点想念万丈目了。

周末晚上他躲在被子里手淫，鬼使神差地想听一听万丈目的声音。翻遍了列表才发现两个月他们都没能成为比陌生人更近一步的关系，更别提其他私人领域的事情。

看到弹窗广告里身着情趣内衣搔首弄姿的少妇与人妻，他想到的却是万丈目的脸，想看他穿这样的丝袜、那样的短裙，看他短裙遮不住的白皙大腿，还有弯腰时三角内裤包不住的裙下风情。

这时候他还没觉得他完了，充其量只是会对男人产生性幻想，毕竟这是他唯一的性体验来源。他们之间除了偶尔的、频率健康的性关系以外也没有任何联系。万丈目准是他上司的上司，毫不夸张地讲，只有他递交辞呈时才会得到他的签字。

非常干净，十代这样形容他的性生活。没有理不清的麻烦关系，没有金钱纠纷，不会打搅他与朋友打游戏的快乐时间，也不会使他的工作加倍。

唯一可能影响的，他在第一次被榨精后抽空去医院做了个体检，尤其是那些个说出来令人尴尬的病症。此后持续的两个多月里，他又去检查了两次，同样是非常健康的身体状态，无病无灾，连包皮长度都是被医生点头认可的程度。

办公室里的绿萝因为浇水太多逐渐有点卷边枯黄的趋势，早乙女叉着腰挨个教训不长脑子的后辈不许天天把喝不完的水往花盆里倒。轮到十代挨训时他的眼皮跳了一下，他得坐着、低着头才能有乖乖认错的样子，没办法，她太矮了。

结果教训了两句她就揉着肩膀走开了，用她的原话说：看起来我们十代也不像是记得浇花的人，但每天要记得把椅子推好再走哦。

虽说是成年人的生理需求，可他总觉得，做这种亲密事情的人不能与自己保持某种亲密关系，怎么想都很奇怪。

他陷入一种理想化的苦恼中，又苦于无人分享，只好在打游戏的时候用力敲键盘。奥布莱恩捂着耳机，说你比我隔壁装修钻墙都响。

十代接到转正通知时总算松了口气，虽然书面材料厚厚一叠，还被三泽前辈拉住一条一条地强调了三四遍，他还是觉得高兴，一整天都舒服得多喝了好几杯咖啡，以至于晚上睡不着，翻来覆去地想些乱七八糟的事。

想他们大学时候一起逃课，组乐队，差点带得约翰也因为出勤不足而挂科；又想起三泽以前讲过万丈目的学生时代，恍恍惚惚地把自己代入进去，好像他俩正肩并肩地躺在夏天的地板上，午觉睡了个自然醒，正惺忪地互相对视，呼出的一阵又一阵热风像吹动阳台上干净的短袖衬衫那般笼罩在两人之间。

约翰一进屋就用手扇着风：为什么你俩不开空调呀，非要这样头挨着头打地铺，哎呀，十代你看看你，都快给人家万丈目挤到床底下了。

周一他正式入职，晚上借着这个由头几个人又出来吃顿烤肉，十代被起着哄喝了点啤酒，聊到一半万丈目来了，他便不再动筷子，坐在那边直勾勾地盯他。

三泽伸手到他眼前晃，他没反应，三泽就笑着埋怨那几个哄他喝酒的同事：“我们十代都喝傻了，眼珠子都不会拐弯了。”

然后又小声问他：“没事吧，要不一会我给你送回家。”

十代也忘了他有没有摇头，看着万丈目脱了外套挽起袖口，接过餐具时还向服务生礼貌地笑了笑。他的笑也是很干净的，没有油烟缭绕，也没有媚眼如丝。他只是做着每个食客该做的事，赏心悦目，顾盼生辉，十代看着喜欢，不由得在桌下夹了夹腿。

吹雪戳了戳他：“你口水快流出来了。”

十代回过神来，抱着茶杯低头吹气。他早就吃饱了，借着醉酒的幌子光明正大地偷看，结果发现万丈目也只是象征性地举着筷子咬了一会，基本没怎么吃东西，嘴唇被那细长小棍压出痕迹来，看得他眼馋。那才是他最想得到的一块肉。

他们几个年轻人是这天晚上的主角，剑山满面红光地扯着爱德说鬼话，爱德不屑听，端端正正地握着刀叉切盘子里的肉。十代神思缥缈，左耳听着吹雪打趣万丈目，右耳记挂着三泽口若悬河的往事趣闻。

三泽本打算送他回家，可又与他报出的地址不顺路。那时候他已经醒得差不多了，几个人站在店门口的台阶下面吹风，他歪歪扭扭地靠在三泽肩上，听他回头与万丈目交谈。

万丈目说：“你让爱德送他，他俩离得更近。”

爱德跟在后面反驳：“你怎么自己不去呢？”

最后他还是被捆在爱德的副驾上，三泽亲自弯腰给他系上安全带，拍拍肩膀说小十代明天见。十代向他点头、道别，安安静静地将醉汉身份扮演到底。

爱德开着导航，一路没怎么跟他说话，可能以为他真被那一点啤酒搞得昏昏沉沉，还特意开着车窗，半恐吓地威胁他：你敢吐在车上就完了。结果临下车前还是爱德问他：“用不用我给你送上去？”

十代摇头：“没事，坐电梯很快的。明天见，爱德前辈。”

他走了两步又折回来，向着爱德摇下的车窗里喊：“谢谢你啊爱德前辈，明天见。”

到家一开灯，猫趴在门口抬头看他。十代乐了，抬脚给它赶到里面去，回手拉上门：“今天我可没空管你。”

他回复朋友的消息，说我想通了，过了一会又说，我想追他。

好半天才有人回复他，刚好那时他进去洗澡，出来以后冷静下来，看见自己冲动发言傻笑。他的好室友相当配合地给他发加油，估计还在一块打游戏，连表情发的都是一样的。

第二天早上起来，他还是把这几条有点尴尬的聊天记录给删掉了，看得他脸红。好像公司门口真会有人守着检查他的手机一样。

他开始变得主动，在性爱中会试图成为掌控局面的一方。万丈目也被他的进步感染，尽管看起来不太情愿，总是拧着眉头，却还算是默然地配合他进行前戏。

可他显然也是生疏的，被摸到乳头就缩起身子。十代于是变本加厉，将衬衫的衣扣尽数解开——原本万丈目是极力反抗的，扯着他后脑勺上的头发一晃一晃地叫他住手。可这时哪还剩什么威严，只不过像每个色情片里欲拒还迎的主演，一边被插一边爽到不自觉地摆动腰肢，再随便给自己找些逃进情欲的借口。

十代深陷其中，对着他的嘴唇感到一阵阵干渴。万丈目抚摸他的后颈，明明自己都被操得淫乱不堪，除了喘气发不出别的声音。有时候十代想他是故意不和我说话的，除了叫我的名字。做完之后他从他身上站起来，摇摇晃晃的，白净的大腿被操得合不拢，十代也跟着站起来，把他挤到桌边。

万丈目疲惫地抬眼，眼角还留着那种说不出来的欲。十代的喉咙更干了，像裂开一样的疼痛，脑子也嗡嗡作响。他吸吮万丈目的嘴角，将下唇含进口中，直至万分珍惜地捧着他的脸亲吻起来。

万丈目几乎不反抗，像是困了，十代又一路摸到他腿间有些抬头的性器撸动起来。这时候万丈目才想起来反抗，“放开我。”他说，“别再弄了。”

十代当没听见，挤着他往桌上坐。万丈目看着他低头摆弄勃起的玩意，转开头：“再晚你就赶不上车了。”

十代一愣：“你怎么知道？”

“…我就是知道。”万丈目说，“并且对待上司、对待前辈要用敬语。”

这是他俩第一次言语交流。十代还有很多想问的，要不要去开个房，为什么你总来压榨我，最后只憋出一句：“我心里有数。”

这天他内射了两次也亲了他两次，万丈目的手被他压在桌面，左右躲闪不开，于是就亲上了。

十代到家疲惫地一头倒下，没想到只是多做了一次，便像被吸干了精气，转而又想，万丈目是怎么回去的，回去要怎样清理，他是不是在我走后穿上裤子开车回家，里面夹着我射的东西，满满当当的，像含着什么宝贝一样把它们带回家。

他翻了个身，脑子里全是他西装革履之下步履蹒跚的背影。

自从那次之后，万丈目就许久没再来找他了。爱德给他安排了不少需要出去跑的业务，一周下来也就是早上来打个卡，坐不了多久就要拎包出门，有时候和剑山一起，有时候和三泽一起。

他好不容易鼓起勇气想攻略他，可一两周都没有见面机会，十代忍不住想，他会不会想做的时候找不到我，又想他会不会找上其他人。

他不知道他的外派任务就是万丈目授意的，在会上轻描淡写一句让新员工多出去锻炼锻炼，爱德就真把他发配出去满城跑。不过这样能早点回家，他和朋友一起打游戏的时候会暂时忘了其他不重要的事，又在临睡前捡起来，接着前一天晚上的想。

半个月过得像半辈子那么长，不刻意制造见面机会时，明明大家都在同一层楼，却一天都见不到一面。万丈目还是那样过，有时候会想起跟他有一段亲密关系的男孩，多半是在手淫的时候，想十代那天吻他，也想十代第一次被迫抱他时诧异又害羞的眼神。

他又想做了，自从被抱过之后，这种程度的手淫根本满足不了他。

可他偏偏把他打发出去了，直到周五下班前例行会议结束后他才有机会。十代还是坐在后排，磨磨蹭蹭到没剩几个人，一边整理纸质材料一边在穿插人影间偷偷看他。万丈目一清二楚，因为他自己也光明正大地往那边看。也是奇怪，本来没有那么强烈的想法，现在一看见他，却像被勾起的记忆给馋到，立刻想做了。

十代从自己座位到门口不需要经过他，等走到门口了又转身回来，几步走到他跟前，也不说话，就那么看着他。

周围有人不好开口，万丈目只得问他：“有什么事吗，游城十代？”

十代说没有，又吸了一口气，好像准备在他面前表演什么。万丈目把文件递给旁边的助理，不紧不慢，在桌下非常轻地踢了一下十代的裤脚。

晚上来找你吗，他紧紧盯着他的眼睛，希望万丈目能懂他的需要。

而万丈目的眼神飘忽，眼看着屋里走得没剩几个人，他俩马上就要成为焦点，一咬牙，比着口型对他讲了句话。

他也不是不爱说话，开会时候他也没少开口，只是做爱的时候不喜欢出声。后来十代逐渐学了些荤话逗他，配合着在上衣里钻来钻去的手，最多也换来他转开头一句轻飘飘的闭嘴。

两人坐在马桶盖上，亲热了一会，卫生间里有股好闻的香薰味，十代在他脖子上蹭了又蹭，想留个印子还怕他不高兴。

“你这是职场霸凌，是职场性骚扰，”十代抱着他坐在自己腿上，说着说着，好像还真有几分委屈，“万丈目先生，你在欺负我，你不能这样。”

万丈目被他操得眼花，硬着头皮道：“不服你就滚。”

十代当然不会干到一半就拿出来，这本就是两人都舒服的事情，互相取悦；更何况万丈目明明坐得这么沉，含得这么紧，在他耳边吹气他还会小声哼哼。十代哪舍得就这么半途而废。

他把脑袋埋在他肩上，像叹气一样地呼吸。刚好有人踩着皮鞋进来了，走到隔间，两人都不出声，十代感觉他夹得更紧了。

隔壁传来水声，打火机吧嗒吧嗒响，而后飘来一阵烟。是三泽前辈吧，十代心里想。他和他坐得近，知道他抽烟，也只知道他抽烟，工位离得远的同事的情况他一概不清。

等他冲了水、洗完手出去了，十代才扳过万丈目的脸亲：“紧不紧张？差点就被发现你在骚扰我了。”

他的语气里有点调情的意味，自己可能没觉出来，万丈目却一下拍开他的手，按着肩自己上下动了两下。也就动了几下，十代就抓住腰用力地干他，龟头被紧紧地嘬着，真如他前些晚上做的梦，操了一会觉得不够，他就抓着万丈目的手指头放在嘴里舔，一边含糊地说些乱七八糟的浑话。

抱在怀里射了精，十代扯来纸巾擦自己身上被溅到的精液，万丈目好像有点不好意思，不愿意抬头看他。他帮他穿裤子，还开玩笑地问了一句，能不能把你的内裤送我一条，你不愿意和我上床，我就只好拿着它意淫你。

万丈目踩上鞋，在地砖上磕了两下，默不作声。十代坐在那，拉起他的手端详了好一会，万丈目压着声音说：“你等一会再出去。”

却没从他手中抽出来。

我俩这算是偷偷约会吗，十代心想。被百般阻挠的办公室恋情。

三泽叫他一起去喝酒，他跟着去了，这次去的是个夜店，里面挺闹腾的，很多年轻人，说话聊天要靠喊。他说被客户送了个储值卡，左思右想不好一个人来玩，就叫上一群小朋友一起来，回家被夫人问起来也清白。

十代低头玩手机，听见爱德问道：“今天万丈目不来吗？”

早乙女答他：“你见他来过这种地方吗——哦，我没有说这里不好的意思，就是他那个身份，估计对这也不太感兴趣。”

她话说到这，爱德笑了：“可是这除了女人也有男人啊——没准他真喜欢男人。”

十代眼皮一跳，跟着看过去。爱德对着刚从舞池里出来的一对情侣吹口哨，转头说：“谁知道呢，反正不关我们的事，也看不上我们——哎呀，我还看不上他呢，瞧他那个劲，当年在我手下当小弟的时候…”

后面他就听不清了，音乐声很大，或者是爱德说到后面刻意压低了声音，最后他只听见一句：“也许现在喜欢男人，以后就喜欢女人了，反正他不是还追过那个谁。”

三泽拦他：“那都多早的事了。”

十代好奇，爱德就拉着他讲，万丈目家里不许他们子辈乱搞，尤其是搞出私生子之类的就要被赶出家门，所以万丈目到现在还是处男，最后补充一句，是万丈目自己说的。

说这话时候爱德笑了好久，十代心想：他现在不是了。

三泽也跟着接话：“但他当年追过一段时间的校花，追到一半就没下文了。”

“他还被男的追过，交往了没几天就分了，说不喜欢，看着男人的脸很别扭，硬不起来。”

十代说：“…这样背着他说这些不太好吧。”

“这都是他自己给我们讲的。”早乙女说，“其实他自己不太在意这些，对未来的妻子也没什么想法，不过谁知道呢，我们问他是不是会和男的搞，因为不会怀孕，他还说他对男的也没兴趣。哎，这种事情呢，得体验体验才能开窍呀。”

她举着杯子来干杯，十代有点懵，半天也捋不清楚，只浑浑噩噩地记着，万丈目说对男的硬不起来。

那他对我又是怎么回事呢，他想，合着我就是个一厢情愿的按摩棒，怪不得从来不愿意带我去开房。

他开始有意识地躲他。也算不上是躲，和前阵子的状态差不多，他愿意多往外面跑，没人开车带他，就自己坐电车，城市交通四通八达，七拐八拐的总能找到。

开会时他照旧坐在后面发呆，结束了就收拾东西走人。下班打卡，和同事一起走进拥挤沉闷的电梯。这时候他能分辨出谁是已婚，谁像他一样单打独斗，电梯一层一层的停，最后到了一楼大厅，他挤着人群出来，背对着满载的间厢，再次将学车买车提上了日程。

他用一些借口婉拒了酒局的邀约，以免在酒桌上碰见万丈目。打游戏的时候他经常看手机，偶尔走开倒水心不在焉。吉姆问他是不是被那个女孩子甩了，他说没有，没过一会约翰又问了一次，他还是坚决否认。

他得拼命瞒着自己，才能让自己感觉不到喜欢万丈目。有时候在电梯里遇见了，两人各自占据一角，没人说话，过一会进来了其他人，就更不可能再交谈了。坐到座位上他还劝慰自己：反正平时遇见了也没说话，这不是没什么差别吗，兴许万丈目都没觉得我和他冷战呢。

这时候他才发现，之前小半个月没做的时候，不是因为想做了熬不住才想他，是真的想他。有点像校园恋爱里那种长假期间想偷偷跑出来约会的心思，可人家约会好歹还是双方都有意呢，他跟万丈目准有什么？

喜欢男人本来不是什么丢人的事，丢人的是他心动了又追不到；还不等他追呢，人家先把门给锁上了。

周末在家打扫卫生，法老王到了掉毛的季节，十代不爱抱它，叫它没人疼的小猫咪。妈妈也很久没给他打电话了，好像这家只是他一个人的家。他穿着睡衣在屋里到处溜达，洗了个碗回来，看见朋友叫他打游戏，在一堆未读消息里面，竟然还有万丈目的消息。

他手被流水冲得冰凉，虽然早在毛巾上擦干了，却还是觉得指尖在滴水，会划花了屏幕，于是又仓促地在睡裤上蹭了又蹭，好半天才把手机拿起来。

万丈目发来个好友申请。他把工作号与个人号分的很开，一打开就是一连串的群组消息。也不知道他现在来加他要做什么，十代又有点埋怨他，为什么现在才来加。

他不想理他，总不能连这也算进他的工作考核里。恰好吉姆给他发语音条，说快来快来就等你啦。他就加进他们固定团的队伍，把手机往旁边一放，没再管过。

周日晚上刷牙时候他还想起这件事，忽然想万丈目是不是想向我迈出一步，或者想做了——他就不能找其他人抱他吗，十代气呼呼地想，回去端着手机凝视好一会，才终于点下了同意。

他一天都等着万丈目的消息，工作时候也不忘拿起手机看一眼。午休的时候三泽叫他一起去抽烟，他虽然不会，但还是跟过去了。

到了茶水间，三泽站在窗户边上点烟，他就靠着大理石的台子，无所事事地翻手机。朋友一般不在工作日的白天找他闲聊，聊了他也不一定多久才回。以前约翰他们说他在这种事上有点迟钝，有女同学找他聊天，都能让他因为打游戏而搁在一边。

因为没想到她是想和我聊感情问题呀，十代挠挠头，和女朋友大眼瞪小眼地约会哪有和哥们吃喝打闹有意思，还要那个啥，怪不好意思的。

他以为三泽找他是要私下里说点什么，业务也好，说他最近魂不守舍开开玩笑也好，结果他就杵在那抽烟，拉开窗户往外弹烟灰。十代从橱柜里找了个干净杯子沏咖啡，加了两包糖一袋奶精，想了想又帮三泽前辈倒了一杯。

三泽转过身来，第一句话却是：“你不会是谈恋爱了吧。”

第二句话：“其实结婚那么早也不是什么好事，哎呀，也不对，总之…。”

十代奇怪，一下子把自己那点小烦恼忘到九霄云外：“三泽前辈去红灯区喝酒被抓了？”

三泽瞪他一眼：“是我们觉得你好久没来一块玩了，昨天万丈目还问你，说怎么不见十代。”

十代的眼皮跳了一下。

他果然猜对了，万丈目就是会跟他们一起喝酒，好像频率还挺高，那他躲开酒局是对的。

可他又想，昨天他们喝酒那时候是不是万丈目加我好友的时候呢。他是不是被起哄了，爱德他们那么八卦，但凡从万丈目嘴里蹦出一个名字，好像都要被延伸成和他有一腿。

最后他想：其实说我俩有一腿也不为过。好久才反应过来：“那你们说我去做什么了？”

“就说你好像是谈恋爱了，最近下班走的都很早——哎呀，这种事你不愿说我们就不知道，都是随便一说的。”

十代心里一紧，赶紧拿着手机想给万丈目发消息。可是在表情界面找了半天，也没觉得哪个表情能恰当地打破这种尴尬。

后面几天也没什么波澜，像他之前的每个忙碌充实的工作日。早上他不想自己做饭，就在楼下买些面包三明治，一上午办公区域都有股饭香味，十代还挺喜欢这种氛围的。主要是爱德懒得管，他自己都恨不得给自己开个下午茶宴会。

中午剑山叫他一起下楼吃饭，十代有点怀疑是这些家伙轮番来套他话的。结果到楼底下一摸兜发现没带手机，便留着剑山在门口等，自己上去拿东西。

好巧不巧，电梯里头刚好是他的心上人。吹雪哥上扬的调调先飘出来，而后展现出其中的奥秘：万丈目、吹雪之间站着一个漂亮女孩，看见十代的时候说笑声只停了一停，吹雪用手挡着电梯门让女士优先，笑眯眯地对十代说中午好。十代往旁边让，和万丈目有一错肩的缘分，吹雪哥接着回头客套，要不要一起吃饭呀，他说。

十代说：“不了，我和剑山一起…我就是上去拿个东西，哈哈。”

因为万丈目转头看他，所以他才笑了两下，也不知道在解释给谁听。他们很快就出去了，中间的女孩踩着细跟的高跟鞋，万丈目的鞋跟好像也很沉，一下一下落在大理石地面上。

下午他们没有回来，吹雪的工位上一直是空的，十代来来回回起身倒水经过那边都要瞟上一瞟。

那漂亮姐姐是谁呀，他转头瞅三泽，三泽正在和人对合同，恨不得一个字一个字钻进电脑里面去，半天才抬头：“啊，十代你看着我干什么？你没事干了？”

十代又坐回去。工作时间也可以聊八卦，但能和他聊的人，一个被调到亲哥眼皮子底下，一个正在这苦大仇深地皱着眉头盯屏幕。他想起万丈目皱眉时的样子，第一次强硬坐上来之前潦草而亢奋的扩张过程，想起他先前拒绝接吻，想他俩这几个月维持的亲密关系。想的最多的当然还是在电梯里看见的漂亮姐姐，是属于他在路上见了也会心中称赞的那种类型。

万一就是合作方一起吃个饭呢，十代也跟着三泽见识过这样的场面，一顿饭摆了一下午。

——可是吃饭要吃这么久吗，再多待一会就该下班了。他还没忘之前为什么生他的气。好不容易鼓起勇气想努力一次，可在人家欢颜笑语的餐桌上，忽然手机震动，打开一看是他不知名职工的消息，是不是挺没劲的。

十代觉得困扰，有点生气，但不是对万丈目或那个漂亮姐姐。只觉得悬在半空，怎么都使不上劲。

但困扰归困扰，工作效率却大幅提高了。十代自己也奇怪，拿着打印机里刚刷出来的热乎乎材料放在三泽前辈的桌上。三泽闭目养神等待回信，听见动静便睁了一只眼，朝他点点头。

不等他组织好语言，万丈目和吹雪就回来了。爱德听见动静也探着头往那边看，吹雪坐回去，不急着把电脑打开，倒是先从抽屉里摸出护手霜，自顾自地擦了一阵。

十代忙里偷闲翻手机，没人找他玩的时候还不如对着报表工作。他现在不敢上黄网了，三泽坐他旁边，一转头就能看见。

爱德拿着一沓纸进去跟他交流，直到明文规定的下班时间才出来。十代不想等到整个楼层只剩他一个，他这近水楼台，虽然在性别上不占优势，但机会摆在眼前，不试白不试。

他理好了衣容，敲门两下，被助理引进去。万丈目正在敲键盘，抬头瞧见是他，便挥手叫助理出去了。

十代起初站在桌前两米的距离，后来想着来都来了，便主动上前缩短距离，绕过桌子，趴到他腿边说：“今天能去你家吗？”

万丈目低着头瞅他，鼠标早给扔下了，像摸大狗一样轻轻抚摸他扒在膝盖上的双手：“可以，但你来我家要做什么呢。”

十代却说：“我以为你会摸我的头发。”

万丈目笑了笑，捏他的手背：“这样不是更像性骚扰吗？”

他这嘴角一翘，十代就没脾气了，也跟着笑。“要不我钻这桌子底下给你口，”他说，“这不是办公室禁忌恋情的经典桥段吗，我都没给你口过，还挺好奇的。”

他作势要给他拉裤链，嘴上又念叨：“不过我口活不好，希望万丈目先生多多担待呢。”

万丈目拍开他的手，很轻很轻地拍，拍得十代心神荡漾，直勾勾赤裸裸地盯着他看。

只听他说：“那就回去吧，也没什么事了，早点回去也好。”

坐进车里两人就开始接吻，是万丈目主动的，强势得让他喘不上来气，手揣在怀里窝得发麻。亲完后他坐回去，系上安全带，十代忽然问他：“被我插的时候舒服吗？”

万丈目没理他，他又得寸进尺：“我看你好像还挺喜欢被我抱的。”

路上没用多久，加上停车的时间也就二十分钟。十代觉得浑身发痒，总想抓抓这挠挠那，可一转头看见万丈目的脸，立刻就能宁静下来。

进了门第一件事，万丈目在墙上摸开关，十代摸黑拉他的手。

“终于能在床上做了。”十代按着他的手说，“别摸墙了，摸我。”

他扯着他的手往自己腰上放，俩人就抱在一起，贴着墙翻来覆去地亲吻。万丈目的裤子还是他给脱的，非说这是一种相当神圣的仪式；脱完了果然隔着内裤开始舔，偏不把那顶起来的家伙掏出来，用湿漉漉的舌头一圈一圈勾画，弄得万丈目有点站不住，叫他住口他也不听。

做完以后万丈目背对他蜷着，理所应当地抢走了大半的被子。床上只有一个枕头，还被万丈目小气地抻走了，十代只好往他那边凑，光着身子，在被子里摸他的腰和屁股，摸着摸着又攀上去，往他耳边吹气：“你累不累呀，万丈目先生，要不我们再做一次。”

万丈目气哼哼地叫他滚。刚才他叫床的时候可不是这样的。

十代色诱不成，转而拿起万丈目的手机，万丈目回头，从被子里伸手出来帮他解锁。十代惊奇：“你就不怕我乱翻你手机吗？”

万丈目说：“是，我手机里还有八百个男朋友，你别翻着我给他们发的床照。”

十代不乐意了，在被子里蹭他的腿。万丈目不怎么长体毛，下面也不长，第一次做的时候十代就觉得挺奇怪，刚才操他的时候他还说，被他的毛毛刮得有点痒。

万丈目不理他，十代觉得饿，便自己掀开被子下床。正犹豫着踩鞋还是光脚，就听万丈目翻过身问他：“干什么去？”

“去找点吃的。”他说，“你放心，虽然现在离着末班车还有一段时间，但我…”

“抱我去浴室。”万丈目说。

十代怀疑自己听错了，好奇地回头瞅他。万丈目却不羞不臊，用被子遮着身子坐起来，理直气壮：“我腿软，你给我抱过去。”

十代这才反应过来，闹了个脸红，只好认命地过去抱他，手往腰后面一伸，万丈目就主动环上来了。

俩人互相瞅着，十代总是不经意向他的胸口瞟，嘴上却说：“好沉。”

好不容易弯着腰给他放进了浴缸里，万丈目挥手赶他走，十代捶着腰，装模作样地哎呦两声：“这一晚上给我折腾得腰要断了，你得赔我。”

万丈目瞪他：“你去穿上裤子再进厨房，不许光着身子在我家里晃荡。”

十代回卧室瞅着西裤发愁，好不容易套上内裤，心想着一会找个长的上衣穿就好了。

他打开冰箱的一瞬间，好像站在楼底下便利店的冷柜前。速食产品各个不重样，摆满了整个架子，只有最底下的格子里还有些可怜巴巴的绿叶菜。

十代心里有数了，看来是比他还不愿意做饭的家伙。

从厨房里出来的时候刚好听见万丈目喊他，往那边一看，万丈目穿着浴袍站在门口，那架势好像还在等着他抱。于是十代相当上道地蹭过去，在围裙上擦了擦手，把他的上司抱起来，稳稳当当地放在沙发上。

万丈目闻他身上的味道，有噼里啪啦的油星子味，还有酱油味，都是他平时离得很远的气息。这些复杂的气味包裹着他，好像从厨房里逃出去，远远绕了一圈才回到他身边。他在十代怀里一颤一颤，隔着薄薄一层还敞着怀的丝绸睡袍，竟然谁也有没越矩一步。

他家虽然宽敞，可浴室到沙发一共也没几步路，十代把他放下来，嘴上责怪他娇气，却半天也挪不开一步，恨不得扯下围裙进去冲个澡再出来亲他抱他。

被万丈目依赖的感觉很奇怪。好像他们是从某种地下关系转到了炮友关系，又似乎是更近一步。当游城十代穿着内裤撅着屁股在一个个抽屉里找吹风机时忽然想明白了，万丈目这不是依赖，而是肆意使唤他。

他甚至找到了没开塑料封皮的一盒避孕套，在一些口罩和鞋油底下。帮他吹风的时候他忍不住问：“你以前那个，呃，男朋友，你们俩也一起这样吗？”

万丈目却比他直白得多：“我俩做什么了？上过床没有？谁上谁下？”

他伸手捋头发，十代只需帮他举着吹风机，再稍稍调整角度。“就是问问。”他说，“其实我也不知道你是跟我玩玩还是怎么样，不过现在我想开了，哎呀，能跟你这蹭住一天是一天——明天我能把我家的猫接来吗，它挺乖的，自己在家住会害怕。”

“你是想听我讲我前男友？还是前女友——哦，没有前女友，我没追到。”

十代眼皮一跳，给吹风机关了，坐在他面前，把憋了一天的话给吐出来：“——是今天那个？”

万丈目眨眨眼：“那是吹雪哥的妹妹——不过你还真猜对了。那都多少年前的事了，那时候我还不喜欢男的呢。”

那你现在喜欢男的吗，十代想问，又觉得这时候讨论这个有点着急。他不如问问万丈目吃东西有什么忌口，偏重还是偏淡，喜甜还是喜咸；再不济也是问问明天还方不方便过来，讨论这些表面事情总比一下子刨根见底要方便得多。

“现在我也不喜欢男的——我知道你想听什么，他们那几个酒鬼，添油加醋讲了八百遍，全部门都知道我这么一把年纪了还像中学生一样被家里管着，出去夜场喝酒，小女孩过来贴我，我只能说不好意思我是个基佬。”

十代接茬：“那你就去贴小男孩？”

万丈目不以为然：“试试又怎么了，我前个男友就是试到上床这步让我给甩了的。他求着我上他我都不想上，没办法，实在是硬不起来，你没看那一盒套都没用上吗——所以这次我反着来，你吃亏了，所以之后你住在我这也可以，上班挺近的，早上能多睡一个多小时吧。”

十代发现他其实话挺多的，就是之前不爱跟他说；他们也确实没什么机会能说得上话。于是他斟酌着问：“那你就不怕我在第一次被你性骚扰之后直接离职吗。”

万丈目反问他：“你不觉得我坐里面你坐大厅本来平时就见不到面，跟异地恋也没什么区别吗？”

十代隐约觉出什么，却又答不上来，于是两人的对话到此为止。他重新进了厨房，把刚才小火慢炖的东西掀开锅盖，豆腐鱼丸满锅漂，汤水还真有点关东煮的味道。

他把东西搬上桌，一个绿叶菜，一个汤，几片面包胚。太少了，虽然晚饭应该少吃，但万丈目把他榨得一滴不剩，再不吃点好的，怕是明天早上起都起不来。他又回头把速食便当里的米饭掏出来，灌上咖喱，再把剩下的东西封好了口塞回冰箱，以免明天再拿出来串了味道。

他觉得自己是个厨神，虽然围裙前面蹭着奶头很奇怪，下次真不能裸穿。

万丈目被他抱到椅子上，这次没用他主动开口。吃到一半万丈目叫他去穿件衣服，一脸嫌恶，说衣柜里有冬天的睡衣，别总穿成这样在我眼前晃荡。

吃完了饭已经十点多，十代把他抱回床上，顺着小腿往他睡衣里摸。睡衣下面什么都没穿，万丈目也岔开腿让他摸，还伸手引导他。等他潦草地扒下来内裤，万丈目就用脚给他踩，时轻时重，也不熟练。弄了一会脚上沾了些黏糊糊的东西，就拉下脸叫他快去洗澡。可十代还没射出来，见他往回缩，就去抓他脚踝；万丈目往后躲，一骨碌躲到床那边，睡衣窜到大腿根，再往里就看不见了。

他这么猛一站起来还有点头晕，万丈目不看他，从床头抽屉摸出一本书开始翻，两腿交叠，直挺挺地伸着，好像在炫耀他有一双白净细腻的长腿。

洗完澡出来他还在台灯底下看书，十代钻进被子里抱他的腰，用湿漉漉的头发蹭。没几分钟万丈目就开始抱怨：“你把我床都弄湿了。”

“但是这水总比那什么好清理吧？”十代说。他也不管万丈目高兴不高兴，反正事到如今也不会再踹他去睡沙发。隔壁那件客房他早就进去翻过，床上被罩着套子，有点落灰，也不是能睡人的模样。

万丈目放下手里的书，书名挺长，一多半都是专业词。他把灯关上了，在黑暗中往被子里面滑，十代也学他睡衣里不穿内裤，他把手伸进松紧带的裤腰里摸他的宝贝，指尖刮过蜷曲的耻毛，十代就在他耳边喘，喘得色情又性感，一翻身给他完完全全抱在怀里。

万丈目想摸，他就让他摸，然后好不容易哄得他分开了腿，得以把一条腿插进他的腿间，赤裸裸地蹭他下面。

他恍惚觉得这不是约炮，是小夫妻过日子，亲亲热热甜甜蜜蜜。但是不管万丈目怎么想，他都得把话说清楚了，于是在万丈目用指甲刮他龟头的时候浑身一紧，止不住地一股脑倒出来，说其实我真的挺喜欢你，也喜欢抱你。

万丈目沉默了，手上动作也缓了许多。十代以为他不愿意听，却听见万丈目有点嫌弃地踢他一脚：“我还以为有什么新花样，这句你刚才不就说过了吗？你跟我做了这么多次，就只会说这个了？”

他这一会羞涩，一会开放，把十代也搞得有点发懵。何况他也没觉得他们做了很多次，一周才亲热一次，还是提上裤子就走，连过夜都不给过，对年轻人来说哪能够呢。

“明天把猫接来吧。”最后万丈目说。说完他就用力推开他，钻进被子里，十代拦不住，只够捉住他的胳膊，又立刻被他给甩开了。

他亲吻着湿润的龟头，刚刚被他手给缠了好久的地方。十代把腿岔开，像万丈目被他按在床上干的模样，摸着他的脸，被撑开的嘴唇，最后摸到他上下滚动的喉结。

万丈目的舌头也不熟练，两人都是初学者，卖力地向对方炫耀自己的天分——好像在暗中较劲一样，十代想，万丈目嘬他顶端的小孔，几次都吸得他差点射出来。

他好多次碰不到的嘴唇，拒绝接吻的嘴唇，现在吃着他下面那家伙，还吃得津津有味。他越吃越深，十代心想不能这么便宜他，于是又去伸手摸他的脸。这时候放在枕头边的手机亮起来，十代吓一跳，拿起来一看，是万丈目的手机，有电话打进来，正在屏幕上一跳一跳地闪。

这下他有理由叫他起来了，总不能说你再口我就射了，我只剩一点了，想射进你的里面。

万丈目爬出来的时候手机已经震动了好一会，屋里就这么一点光，他按了接通贴在耳边，喂了几声，对面传来噪音，有音乐声，还有很多人说话的动静。万丈目听筒里传出来的声音很大，原本屋里只有两人不规律的喘气声，这下连十代都听得清清楚楚。

万丈目坐在他腰上，丝绸睡衣也完全敞开了。过了好几秒对面才有人说话：“出来玩啊，万丈目，你怎么这么久才接电话？”

十代听出来是爱德的声音，趁着万丈目跟他掰扯的工夫，抬起他的屁股往自己挺直的下体上面放。它刚被万丈目舔得湿淋淋，万丈目也不久前才被它折腾过，两边都彼此熟悉，很容易就插进去了一些。

万丈目扭着腰抗拒，好像在瞪他，电话那边爱德还在劝他，甜言蜜语，苦口婆心，还有点阴阳怪气，说你不会和十代搞呢吧，我刚给他打电话都没打通。

十代心里一紧，想着自己手机经常开静音，确实没注意。但他现在更在意万丈目的答案。

“我怎么知道十代在哪。你想找他就给他打啊，我刚睡着你就给我吵醒了，明天等着吧。”

十代往上一顶，任是他再挣扎也被插到了底，为了掩饰惊呼只好咳嗽两声。

爱德在那边笑了，十代熟悉他这种笑，每次要讲八卦之前爱德都要这样笑上一笑。“你可骗不了我，万丈目同学，”他压低了声音，好像是凑近了话筒，连呼气声都相当清晰，“我可知道你把他带进办公室里乱搞——算啦，明天再说，你们玩你们的，我就不打扰了。”

在他说这些话时，万丈目正在被插着，甚至连手机也被十代抢走扔到一边，只有屏幕还亮着。

他确实也不知道该怎么回应，幸好爱德也无需他再做表态。电话一挂，十代给他翻了个身，从后面干他，一边问：“怎么办呢，万丈目先生，让别人知道我俩乱搞了。”

万丈目被他弄得有点不高兴，其实他洗了澡不想再做，结果又被抱了一次。主要是清理起来比较麻烦，十代还特别喜欢内射——是不是所有处男都会喜欢内射呢？

他浑浑噩噩地想不明白，很多事都不愿意深想，他到底是一开始看上十代的脸，还是某日下班路过他时邪念作祟。现在脑子里只剩下担心，明天还能不能按时起来，开车时候能不能踩得动油门，一圈心思转到最后清醒过来，就听十代跟他说我真喜欢你，我真爱你。好像这些词字在床上都变得廉价，但他也愿意听。

他愿意听，所以他张着嘴，试图从急促的气流里抓出一两个相似的音节，或者其实他什么都不说十代也不会强求。他也不知道自己到底说出来没有，十代抓着他胯骨给他顶得快撞上床头，半个身子压上来，毛茸茸的冬季睡衣垂在他被剥开衣物的腰背上，好痒。

好痒。万丈目努力反手去摸十代的脸颊，摸到他脖子上细密的汗珠，十代张嘴含住他的手指，用嘴唇轻轻研磨，嘀嘀咕咕说了什么，他没有听清。

fin.


End file.
